The subsurface area adjacent the fillets of a crankshaft are highly stressed so that undetected subsurface defects and inclusions in the metal structure in the area beneath the fillets and the adjacent subsurface area will cause premature failure of the crankshaft. Inspection of the subsurface volume of fillet material has been impractical due to limited depth of material under inspection and the low inspection sensitivity.